


Busted

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Explicit Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-09
Updated: 2007-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry finds out about Ron's new body art.  Sequel to "Property of Hermione Granger"





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“That was a hell of a game, mate.  That save you made at the end was amazing.”

 

“Thanks Harry,” Ron replied, “but that bludger Crabbe hit me with is gonna leave a monster bruise.  My back is killing me.”

 

“We’ll get you to Pomfrey after we get showered up,” Harry said as they entered the locker area.

 

As Harry took off his robes, he heard Ron hiss, “Fuck.”

 

“Pull up your shirt mate, let me see where he hit you.”  

 

Ron raised his shirt with noticeable difficulty, and Harry sucked in a breath when he saw the large black and blue spot on Ron’s lower back.  “That’s a pretty bad one mate.  Madam Pomfrey has got to be tired of seeing your pale arse in the Hospital Wing all the time.”

 

Ron finished pulling his shirt over his head, “Fuck you, Potter.  She keeps a bed reserved for you every year.”

 

“Er...Ron...what’s that?” Harry said, pointing to the upper portion of Ron’s back.  

 

“What do you think it is, you wanker?  It’s a tattoo.”

 

“Did you really let her tattoo you?”

 

“Harry, you’ve got to swear you won’t tell anyone.  Mum will kill me if she finds out I got a tattoo.  And if Ginny or the twins get wind of it, I’m truly fucked.”

 

“Ron, I’m not sure I can keep this quiet.  It’s just too damn funny. “ Harry chuckled.  Then, seeing the fearful look in Ron’s eyes, he said, “I’ll do my best to keep it quiet, I promise.”

 

“Thanks, Harry.  You’re a good bloke.  Bit of a wanker, but a good bloke anyway.”

 

Harry punched him in the arm as he proceeded to the showers.  Once they were both cleaned up, they headed towards the castle to visit the hospital wing.  Finally, Harry couldn’t stand it any more.  “Why did you let her put that on you?  Seriously mate, of all the stupid things you could have had put on there, you get _that_!!?”

 

“Oi, I didn’t get a say in it.  She shagged me into submission, and then she said she wanted to brand me.  I was helpless to resist.” Ron lied.

 

“Then why didn’t you remove it?  Or make her remove it?  You are a wizard, you know.”

 

“Well...I guess...um...I kind of like it.” Ron blushed as he said this, “Plus, she gets extra randy every time she see it.”

 

Harry looked horrified.  “Don’t ever tell me anything about Hermione being randy.  Never ever.  I swear I will hex you if you ever tell me anything about your sex life with Hermione.”

 

Ron cocked a grin at his best mate, “Tell you what.  You keep my secret, and I’ll swear not to tell you whether Hermione is a moaner or a screamer.”

 

“Deal.”  


End file.
